Młodość Płomiennego Alchemika
by Nessa32
Summary: ,,,Lekcja pozbawiona bólu nie ma znaczenia' - Edward Elric. Historia o młodości Roya Mustanga.
1. Chapter 1

No więc witam was w moim pierwszym, większym Fanfictonie. Tak jak mówi tytuł, będzie on opowiadać o młodości Roya Mustanga. No to chyba tyle...

Proszę o wyrozumiałość i przepraszam za wszelkie błędy:|

Uwaga: Nie jestem właścicielem Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

Ból przeszywał jego lewą rękę. Nie mógł nią ruszać. Była złamana, krucha, sina i dziwne zdeformowana. Wiedział, że to była zapłata za jego bezmyślność. Czy żałował w tej chwili podjętej decyzji? Nie. Rzadko zdarzało mu się czegoś żałować. Był człowiekiem dla którego liczyły się błędy, dlatego ich nie przekreślał.

\- Auć! Czy mógłbyś nie ściskać tak mocno bandaża?!- krzyknął Roy odwracając się do człowieka siedzącego obok niego.

Mężczyzna przerwał na moment walkę z bandażem, po czym zerknął na narzekającego chłopaka. Widząc jego skrzywioną z bólu minę, człowiek uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wrócił do zmagania się z bandażem.

\- Oj, Royek.- powiedział rozbawionym tonem owijając złamaną rękę chłopaka.- Nie histeryzuj. Ledwo ścisnąłem bandaż, a tobie już się zbiera na płacz. Powinieneś, być bardziej twardszy!

Chłopak prychnął zirytowany, po czym podparł swój podbródek o zdrową rękę, a następnie spojrzał na wuja.

Adam, ponieważ tak nazywał się ten człowiek, dzielnie zmagał się z bandażem, którym owijał rękę swojego siostrzeńca.

Jego czarne jak węgiel włosy jak zwykle, były starannie zaczesane do tyłu, a schludna biała koszula i brązowe spodnie idealnie współgrały z jego postawą i podkreślały wysoką pozycję, którą Adam Halliwell zajmował w wiosce.

Podobnie jak większość członków rodu Halliwellów, Adam trudził się inżynierią. We wsiach trudno, było znaleźć dobrego inżyniera, dlatego wuj Roya szybko zyskał szacunek oraz sympatię mieszkańców. Ta dobroć i życzliwość przelała się również na siostrzeńca Adama, który zamieszkał z nim po tragicznej śmierci swoich rodziców.

Wszyscy pamiętali małego, przestraszonego chłopca, który wbijając wzrok w ziemię, maszerował obok pana Halliwella ku znajdującemu się na obrzeżach wsi domowi.

Każdy współczuł dziecku i próbował mu pomóc w jak najmniejszym stopniu. Jednak, było wiadome, że takie gesty nie zastąpią mu rodziców. Z miarą jak Roy przyzwyczajał się do nowego miejsca zamieszkania, zaczynały pojawiać się plotki na temat śmierci państwa Mustangów. Jedni sądzili, że zginęli w najzwyczajniejszym wypadku samochodowym, natomiast reszta uważała, że upozorowali swą śmierć, aby uwolnić się od dziecka, ponieważ byli młodymi rodzicami i nie dawali sobie rady z tym obowiązkiem. Jednak nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się prawdy. Nawet sama rodzina nie znała prawdziwej przyczyny zgonu Mustangów.

\- Powiedz mi Roy…- zaczął Adam unosząc na siostrzeńca mądre, niebieskie oczy.- Czemu znowu masz złamaną rękę?

\- Nieważne. – odparł szybko chłopak odwracając wzrok.

\- Znowu wdałeś się w bójkę?

Cisza.

\- Roy... Powinieneś zachowywać się bardziej dojrzale. Bójki nie przynoszą niczego dobrego, tylko rodzą jeszcze większą nienawiść. Musisz wreszcie…

\- Tak, tak. Skończyłeś?

Adam pokiwał leniwie głową i odłożył na bok resztki bandażu. Niegrzeczne zachowanie Roya coraz częściej zaczynało go irytować. Jednak wierzył, że za niedługo zniknie tak szybko jak się pojawiło, ale niestety nic na to nie wskazywało.

Nagle po pomieszczeniu rozbiegł się zirytowany krzyk Roya. Znudzony Adam spojrzał w kierunku siostrzeńca i westchnął. Miał bowiem przed sobą obraz młodego chłopaka, który nieudolnie próbował założyć kurtkę przy pomocy jednej ręki.

\- Pomóc ci? – spytał.

\- Nie mam pięciu lat, wuju. Potrafię sobie sam poradzić. – odburknął chłopak.

Adam westchnął i oparł głowę o oparcie fotela. ,, Ach pięć lat…Kiedy to było.'' pomyślał patrząc w sufit.

Wciąż pamiętał czasy, gdy Roy był małym dzieckiem. Wciąż pamiętał małego chłopca o starannie uczesanych kruczoczarnych włosach, który patrzył na niego przestraszonymi, czarnymi oczami, chowając się za Madame Christmas.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym spojrzał przed siebie. Teraz miał przed sobą piętnastoletniego chłopaka o rozczochranych włosach, który przegrywał walkę z kurtką.

Trudno, było czasem uwierzyć Adamowi w to, że Roy przestał nosić eleganckie stroje, a zamiast nich ubierał ciemne spodnie do których z boku, był przyczepiony łańcuch, czerwony podkoszulek i skórzaną kurtkę. Owy strój idealnie współgrał z dosyć wybuchowym zachowaniem chłopka, przez co Adam zaczynał wierzyć, że ubiór skradł wszystkie dobre cechy, które Roy pokazywał jako dziecko.

\- Ty cholerna kurtko! – krzyknął chłopak rzucając nakrycie na ziemię, po czym spojrzał w bok na rozbawionego Adam.- Oj tak! Śmiej się wujku, śmiej. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- A żebyś wiedział, Royek. To jest bardzo śmieszne!

\- Jesteś taki mądry, bo nie masz złamanej ręki! Gdybyś, był na moim miejscu też byś stracił panowanie nad sobą.

Adam uśmiechnął się szerzej wstając z fotela. Podniósł z ziemi kurtkę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Jesteś taki sam jak Alice.- powiedział cicho otrzepując kurtkę z kurzu.

Słysząc imię matki, Roy nieznacznie drgnął, po czym spojrzał na wuja kątem oka, a następnie wbił wzrok w ziemię.

\- Ona też denerwowała się, gdy coś jej nie wychodziło lub gdy została skrytykowana . – ciągnął Adam uśmiechając się lekko.- Raz przy rysowaniu koła transmutacyjnego tak się wściekła na swojego mistrza, gdy ten skrytykował jej rysunek, że przy pomocy alchemii wylała na niego i rysunek całą wodę z fontanny.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza przerywana jedynie tykaniem zegara. Adam zerknął na swojego siostrzeńca, który cały czas wbijał wzrok w ziemię. Jego zdrowa ręka, była zaciśnięta w pięść, jednak na twarzy pojawił się malutki uśmieszek.

\- No to ten… Ja idę się spotkać z chłopakami. – mruknął po chwili Roy odwracając się na pięcie.

\- Tylko nie spóźnij się na kolacje.

\- Mhm.

\- I wróć zanim zrobi się ciemno! – krzyknął Adam stając w progu domu.

\- Tak, tak. Nie musisz się martwić. – odparł Roy machając lekceważąco ręką.

\- Moment…A kurtka?!

\- Nie potrzebuje jej. Jest ciepło.

Widząc odchodzącego siostrzeńca Adam westchnął, po czym spojrzał na słońce, które górowało wysoko na niebie, rzucając przyjemne promienie ciepła na okolicę Mężczyzna stał w miejscu dłuższą chwilę podziwiając otaczającą go okolicę i rozkoszując się piękną pogodą. Dopiero, gdy zawiał silny wiatr wrócił do środka i usiadł z kubkiem herbaty w fotelu. Po chwili o szyby okien zaczęły uderzać krople deszczu. Mężczyzna pogłębił się w fotelu i przymknął oczy.

,, Oj Royek. Trzeba, było zabrać kurtkę'' pomyślał ,, Wystarczyło przecież jedynie poprosić o pomoc w jej założeniu.''

* * *

 **A/N** : No to chyba tyle. Będę starać się wrzucać rozdziały co tydzień. Zapraszam do komentowania i jeszcze raz proszę o wyrozumiałość z błędami itd:|  
Do zobaczenia:|


	2. Chapter 2

Wszyscy we wsi Steam uwielbiali deszcz. Nic w tym dziwnego. W końcu woda nawilżała od lata ziemię wioski i pozwalała rosnąć rośliną. Dlatego mieszkańcy uwielbiali deszczowe dni. Kochali również alchemików, którzy władali wodą. Szanowali ich, a nawet byli gotowi oddać im ostatnią pajdę chleba.

Tak. We wsi Steam czczono wodę niczym boga. Od najdawniejszych lat, była ona kojarzona z życiem, spokojem. Inaczej, było z ogniem. Ludzie się go bali. Uważali go za zło, śmierć. Jednak nikt się tym nie przejmował do czasu, aż Roy Mustang zaczął studiować alchemię ognia. Zaczęto się wówczas obawiać. Połowa ludności Steam uważała, że chłopak sprowadzi zagładę na wioskę. Znaleźli się nawet tacy, którzy przekonywali Adama, by ten porzucił chłopca w lesie. Mężczyzna jednak odprawiał ich z kwitkiem. Wówczas Roy stracił wszystkich przyjaciół, matki bowiem nie chciały, by ich dzieci bawiły się z dzieckiem, które włada ,,alchemią śmierci''.

Chłopiec nie dość, że tracił sympatię mieszkańców to został zmuszony do wyjazdu ze wsi do sąsiedniego miasteczka, by tam ukończyć szkołę. Sytuacja nie wyglądała kolorowo do momentu trzynastych urodzin Roya.

Wówczas chłopiec odnalazł osoby, które stały się jego przyjaciółmi. Osoby te pochodziły z różnych grup społecznych. Miały inny wygląd i charakter, a ich marzenia różniły się całkowicie od marzeń Roya. Jednak, było coś co ich połączyło. Tym czymś, było wspólne zamiłowanie do alchemii i tragiczna przeszłość.

Jedną z takich osób, był Mike Smith, chłopiec pochodzący z zamożnej rodziny.

Posiadał niebieskie oczy oraz długie, ciemne włosy, które nosił spięte w kucyk. Nierozłącznym elementem jego ubioru, były ciemne okulary oraz skórzane spodnie.

Roy poznał Mike'a podczas zimy. Siostrzeniec Adama wracał wówczas wieczorem do domu. Los chciał, że akurat jego droga powrotna prowadziła przez stary las. Właśnie tam Roy znalazł pobitego Smitha, który siedział pod drzewem i ironicznie się uśmiechał. Po krótkiej kłótni, Roy zabrał Mike'a do domu Adama, gdzie pan Halliwel opatrzył pobitego chłopca.

Kilka dni później Mike zaczął przyczepiać się do Roya. Robił to na każdym kroku, a biedny Mustang znosił to ukrywając swoją irytację. Jednak z czasem owe zaczepki Smitha i zirytowane odpowiedzi Mustanga przerodziły się w przyjaźń, która była o tyle ciekawa, bo dotyczyła elementów, które od zawsze są swoimi przeciwieństwami- Wody i Ognia.

Kolejną osobą, był Josh Adler, miły chłopiec o bujnych blond włosach i roześmianych zielonych oczach. Nie wyróżniał się we wsi niczym szczególnym. Jedynie jego alchemia powietrza wprawiała w zachwyt dzieci farmerów. Wychowywał go ojciec, ponieważ pani Adler umarła podczas porodu syna. Od tamtego czasu w domu Adlerów panował zakaz wspominania o matce Josha.

Josh poznał Roya podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego u Mike'a. Chłopcy wymienili ze sobą parę zdań i od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Od tamtego czasu Mike, Josh i Roy stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i spędzali ze sobą każdą wolna chwilę.

Tak, było też teraz.

Chłopcy siedzieli pod mostem i oglądali w milczeniu jak tafla wody zakrywa wieś. Po chwili Roy westchnął.

\- Nienawidzę deszczu.

\- Oj wiemy, zapałko.- odparł Mike zapalając papierosa.

\- Tak samo jak to, że po styczności z nim stajesz się bezużyteczny. – dodał Josh uśmiechając się lekko.

Roy prychnął i przeczesał zdrową ręką włosy. Nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś wypominał mu tą słabość, a zwłaszcza oni. Który przyjaciel zachowuje się tak jak Mike i Josh? Żaden.

Tylko ta dwójka ciągle przypominała mu, że po kontakcie z wodą staje się bezużyteczny i bezbronny jak dziecko.

Jednak to w nich lubił. Uwielbiał się przekomarzać z innymi, a ze swoimi przyjaciółmi najbardziej. W końcu tak okazywali sobie sympatię.

\- Właśnie, Roy. Co ci się stało w rękę? – spytał Josh zerkając z troską na przyjaciela.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Wdałem się w bójkę.

\- Z kim tym razem?

\- Nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Zmień temat, Adler. – odparł Mustang patrząc w bok.

Mike uniósł brew, a następnie wypuścił kłąb dymu, który niefortunnie poleciał prosto na Roya. Chłopiec skrzywił się. Nie cierpiał dymu i palaczy, a Smith dobrze o tym wiedział. Spojrzał zabójczym wzrokiem na przyjaciela, który uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie.

\- Ech Roy. Powinieneś przystopować z tymi bójkami. – ciągnął Josh ignorując dziecinne zachowanie Wodnego i Płomiennego. – Jak tak dalej będziesz się zachowywać to w wojsku zdobędziesz złą reputacje, albo co gorsza …

\- Nie zamierzam iść do wojska, Josh.

\- Co?! Przecież to było twoje marzenie, Roy!

\- Marzenia mają to do siebie, że się często zmieniają. – odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym…Jak mógłbym zostawić wuja i was?

Zapadła cisza. Josh patrzył zdziwiony na przyjaciela. Nie dawał wiary jego słowom. Jak mógł tak po prostu zrezygnować ze swojego największego marzenia? To niedorzeczne.

Widząc to Roy westchnął i się uśmiechnął. Fakt. Od najmłodszych lat marzył o zostaniu państwowym alchemikiem, a nawet Fuhrerem.

Jednak to wiązało się z powrotem do miejsca, które odebrało mu rodzinę i skazało go na bycie sierotą. Nie chciał tam wracać. Nie był gotowy na zmierzenie się ze swoją przyszłością, którą pozostawił w Central.

Roy spojrzał na zachmurzone niebo w zamyśleniu. Czemu udawał silnego chociaż tak nie było? Czemu krył swoje łzy za maską obojętności? Odpowiedź, była prosta. Nie chciał żeby ludzie patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, wyższością. Tak. Był kretynem. Wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze.

\- Wracajmy lepiej. – powiedział po chwili Mike. – Ściemnia się, a jakoś niespecjalnie mam ochotę iść przez las, gdy będzie strasznie ciemno.

\- Mówisz tak, bo boisz się Starego Alchemika, który tam mieszka. – odparł Josh zakładając kurtkę.

\- Wcale nie! Po prostu zdaje mi się, że mnie nie lubi…

\- Bo tak jest, Mike. Kradniesz mu co lato jabłka z drzewa.

\- Nie moja wina, że tylko u tego starucha rośnie najlepsza jabłoń w całej wiosce! – żachnął się Smith krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Ech…Kiedyś się na tym przejedziesz, Mike. Dobrze wiesz, że Starego Alchemika się nie denerwuje….

\- Oj przestań, Josh. On nic mi nie zrobi. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż będzie przy mnie Roy Mustang, Płomienny Alchemik znany również jako przekleństwo Steam!

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak swojego ochroniarza, Smith! – odparł milczący dotąd Roy.

\- Oj nie denerwuj się, Royek!

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

\- Royek. Czyżbyś już głuchł na starość, Royku?

\- Zabiję cię, Wodny!

\- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać!- krzyknął Smith rzucając się biegiem przed siebie.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy Roy dopadł Mike'a. Kolejne chwile działy się szybko: przepychanki, śmiechy i zwycięstwo Wodnego nad Płomiennym.

\- Słabo, Royek! – zaśmiał się Mike trzymając przyjaciela i czochrając mu włosy.- Oto kolejny dowód na to, że woda jest lepsza od ognia!

\- Wygrałeś tylko dlatego, że masz obie ręce do dyspozycji! Cholera, Smith! Przestań mi niszczyć fryzurę!

Josh spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i się lekko uśmiechnął. Już nawet dziecko, było bardziej dojrzalsze od tej dwójki.

* * *

Na zewnątrz panował istny mrok, gdy Roy wbiegł zdyszany na podwórko należące do Adama. Wiedział, że z chwilą, gdy przekroczy próg domu zostanie zaatakowany przez wuja, który zacznie mu prawić kazanie o tym, że nie powinien wracać do domu przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Zaklął pod nosem i szybko wszedł do domu. W środku panowało przyjemne ciepło, które biło z palącego się w salonie kominka. Chłopak wykręcił moke włosy i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Jednak w połowie drogi zamarł, ponieważ usłyszał dwa głosy. Jeden z nich bezwątpienia należał do jego wuja natomiast drugiego nie kojarzył. Nie uchodziło wątpliwości, że Adam kłóci się z posiadaczem nieznanego głosy.

Roy zmarszczył brwi, a następnie zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł do salonu. Wtedy wszystko ucichło, a dwójka mężczyzn spojrzała na niego. Jego wuj przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na nieznajomego.

Był to wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich, brązowych włosach i paskudnej bliźnie na prawym policzku. Na widok Roya uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Adama.

\- Cóż…Na mnie już pora. Mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz moją propozycje, Adamie. – powiedział spokojnym głosem.

Adam nie zareagował. Nieznajomy westchnął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi jednak będąc przy Royu zatrzymał się, a jego uśmiech się powiększył.

\- Niech zgadnę. Ty musisz, być siostrzeńcem Adama. Jak masz na imię?

\- Myślę, że to nie pana interes.

Zapadła cisza, która została przerwana donośnym śmiechem nieznajomego. Mężczyzna wytarł łzy z kącików oczu i poczochrał chłopcu włosy. Roy uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

\- Mądre z ciebie dziecko, Roy. Jednak uważaj na to co mówisz. – odparł nieznajomy zniżając głos i łapiąc chłopca za włosy.- Ponieważ kiedyś przez swoje nietaktowne zachowanie możesz źle skończyć.

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i stłumił jęknięcie, gdy nieznajomy nieznacznie pociągnął go do góry, Adam obserwował wszystko z boku, przygryzając wargę. Dopiero po kilku minutach mężczyzna puścił chłopca i wyszedł jakby nigdy nic. Mustang odprowadził go wzrokiem, a następnie poprawił włosy. Westchnął. Czemu wszyscy uwzięli się dzisiaj na jego fryzurę?

Usiadł w fotelu i spojrzał na Adama. Jego wuj, był blady i najwyraźniej czymś się przejmował. Nie podobało mu się to.

\- Całkiem ciekawy typ. – zaczął po chwili, po czym dodał rozbawionym tonem. – Jednak nie powinieneś się z nim spotykać, wuju. Jeszcze cię wciągnie w jakieś…

\- Musisz wyjechać. – przerwał mu Adam odwracając wzrok.

\- Co?

\- Wracasz do Central, Roy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wreszcie drugi rozdział. Wiem,ze jest dosyć słaby, ale musicie mi to wybaczyć. Potem będzie lepiej. Może.

Jak zwykle przepraszam za błędy etc, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kilka minut wcześniej_

 _Uderzające o okno wielkie, deszczowe krople idealnie współgrały z wiatrem, który niemiłosiernie rwał korony drzew. Co jakiś czas zdarzyło się nawet, że jedna z gałęzi uderzała o ściany domostwa pana Halliwela bądź stojący w cieniu czarny samochód dzisiejszego gościa Adama._

 _W dużym, eleganckim salonie w wygodnych, brązowych fotelach stojących naprzeciw kominka zasiadała dwójka mężczyzn. Nie zaszczycali oni się spojrzeniami, nie odzywali się do siebie, a jedynie czekali. Czekali na moment, aż wreszcie któryś z nich zacznie rozmowę._

 _\- Słuchaj Adam, bo czas mnie nagli. – zaczął po chwili jeden z mężczyzn. – Zdecydowałeś się?_

 _Pan Halliwel przeniósł leniwe spojrzenie na swojego gościa. Widząc jego szkaradną ranę na policzku mimowolnie się skrzywił, a następnie pokręcił głową._

 _\- Nie. Powiedz szefowi, że nic z tego._

 _\- Ale Adamie…_

 _\- Frank, powiedziałem, że się nie zgadzam._

 _Bliznowaty mężczyzna zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, a następnie zerknął przez okno. Pogoda, była paskudna._

 _\- Zawiodłeś mnie. Kto, by pomyślał, że największy morderca w Central stanie się tak potulny, gdy tylko dostanie na wychowanie brudnego bachora, który pochodzi od Mustangów…_

 _Zapadła cisza przerywana co jakiś czas uderzaniem kropli o szybę._

 _Frank spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, który zacisnął dłonie w pięść. Widząc to uśmiechnął się leciutko._

 _\- W sumie jak ten smarkacz się nazywał, co?_

 _\- Roy. – odparł cicho Adam patrząc na podłogę._

 _\- Ach, faktycznie! Roy Mustang… Dziecko Alice i tego żałosnego typa… Słyszałem, że smarkacz jest podobny do Twojej siostry, to prawda?_

 _\- Mhm. Jedynie oczy ma po Josephie._

 _\- Oczy….To nie problem. Wydłubiemy je. – Frank zerknął kątem oka na siedzącego Adama, który spojrzał na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem. – Żartuję, żartuję._

 _\- Kiepski żart, Frank. Możesz mi powiedzieć po co wam Roy?_

 _\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie zdradził nikomu szczegółów._

 _Niebo przeszył piorun i na moment oświetlił okolicę. Z drzewa stojącego na drodze, zerwało się stado wróbli._

 _Adam wbił wzrok w tlący się w kominku ogień, a po chwili westchnął._

 _\- Frank. Nie oddam go wam._

 _\- Weźmiemy go wtedy siłą, Adamie. Masz cały tydzień na zdecydowanie się. Lepiej, żebyś dokonał mądrego wyboru. – odparł Frank, wbijając spokojny wzrok w swego rozmówcę._

 _Zapadła cisza, przerywana uderzeniami kropel deszczu o szybę._

* * *

\- Wracasz do Central, Roy.

Mustang zamilkł. Wiedział, że Adam mówi całkiem poważnie. Wbił w niego zdecydowane spojrzenie, westchnął.

\- Nie, wuju. Zostaję.

\- Roy…

\- Nie. Nie chcę. Nie jestem na to gotowy. Wolę tu zostać.

\- Nie możesz.

\- Czemu?

Adam podszedł spokojnie do okna i przez nie wyjrzał. Deszcz się uspokoił, a zza chmur wychodziło słońce, które rzucało przyjemne promienie na mokre roślinki.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Roya. Dzieciak nie odpuści, będzie chciał poznać odpowiedź. Jednak Adam milczał. Milczał i unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- Rozumiem. Świetnie. – odparł Roy, wstając.- Po prostu świetnie. Skoro masz mnie dość to wystarczyło powiedzieć od razu. Zostałbym u swojego nauczyciela.

\- Roy…

\- Nie. Po prostu świetna robota, wuju. Jednak dla Twojej wiadomości, nie zamierzam wyjeżdżać. Zostaję.

Brak reakcji. Mustang westchnął, a następnie obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swego pokoju, jednak w połowie drogi został złapany za nadgarstek. Odwrócił się i widząc zimny wzrok Adama, zamilkł.

\- Słuchaj, Roy.- zaczął Adam. Mówił spokojnym, powolnym głosem. – Nie mam czasu na dziecinne zachowania. Jedziesz do Central. Mam w dupie to, że masz nadal jakieś problemy ze swoją przeszłością. Pojedziesz tam z własnej woli, albo Cię zmuszę.

\- Zmusisz? Niby jak? – spytał chłopak z niekrytym rozbawieniem.

\- W skrzyniach też można przewieźć ludzi. Wiesz?

\- Nie ośmielisz się.

\- Chcesz się założyć, chłopcze?

Roy spojrzał na niego z lekkim podenerwowaniem. Wiedział, że ten nie żartuje. Prychnął i wyrwał swoją rękę, z dłoni wuja.

\- Idź się spakować. – rzekł Adam, obserwując go.

\- Nie mów mi co ma…

\- W tej chwili!

Zapadła cisza. Mężczyzna i chłopiec patrzyli na siebie. Ich spojrzenia, były zimne, a twarz nie zdradzała niczego.

\- Nienawidzę Cię. – odparł Roy, a następnie wyszedł z salonu..

Gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, kopnął leżącą przy drzwiach torbę i padł na łóżko. Zacisnął rękę w pięść, a następnie spojrzał w sufit. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Jednak wiedział, że wuj nie pozwoli mu zostać.

Właśnie…Wuj... Był na niego wściekły.

Nie żałował swoich słów.

Był w końcu Royem Mustangiem. Alchemikiem, który rzadko żałował swoich czynów.

* * *

Słońce górowało wysoko na niebie i rzucało przyjemne promienie na ludzi znajdujących się na stacji kolejowej. Niektórzy wyjeżdżali ze wsi, a inni do niej przyjeżdżali. Żegnano się i witano z rodziną. Matki pilnowały swoich dzieci, które biegały wesoło między resztą pasażerów, a ojcowie palili cygara, czekając na swój pociąg.

Młody chłopak z kruczoczarnymi włosami, który siedział na zielonej ławeczce, westchnął. Spojrzał na leżącą obok niego walizkę tylko po to, aby zaraz odwrócić wzrok. Widać, było, że jest nie w humorze.

\- No ile można czekać? – mruknął pod nosem, sprawdzając godzinę na swoim zegarku.

Jego pociąg się spóźniał.

Kopnął ze złością leżący przed nim kamień i wstał. Odgarnął do tyłu włosy, a następnie spojrzał na niebo. Zbierało się na deszcz. Znowu. Ostatnio w Steamie ciągle padało.

Mustang westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na żegnającą się rodzinę. Coś go zabolało.

Był sam na stacji, bo Adam postanowił zająć się budową nowego domu. Od kilku dni w ogóle nie rozmawiali, nawet się nie pogodzili.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go gwizd przyjeżdżającego pociągu. Jego pociągu. Chwycił walizkę i ruszył w stronę środka transportu, gdy nagle poczuł lekkie trzęsienie ziemi. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił wzrok, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć rozcinającą niebo błyskawicę.

Otworzył szerzej oczy, a po chwili wybiegł ze stacji.

Coś się stało. Wiedział kto spowodował wstrząs i wytworzył błyskawicę. Ruszył biegiem w stronę wzgórza, gdzie stał dom pana Halliwela. .Nie zwrócił uwagi na walizkę, która została przy drzwiach stacji.

Ona nie była ważna.

Ważniejszy, był Adam..

Chłopak wiedział, że coś się stało, ponieważ wuj Roya od czasów przeprowadzki, nie używał swojej alchemii.

* * *

Ciemność.

Ciemność ogarniała pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się Roy.

Chłopak milczał, a jego oczy wpatrywały się ze strachem w leżące na podłodze ciało wuja.

Mustang podszedł powolnym krokiem do Adama. Nie chciał w to uwierzyć.

,, _To tylko sen…_ '' pomyślał. ,, Zaraz się obudzę.''

Ukucnął przy swoim wuju i przygryzł wargę.

Adam, był blady jak trup, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w sufit. Z rany na brzuchu ciekła krew, która pochłaniała leżące na ziemi papiery. Jednak Adam oddychał. Słabo, ale oddychał.

\- Spokojnie, wuju…- mruknął Roy, rwąc na pół swój płaszcz. – Zaraz Cię uratuję. Tylko po prostu oddychaj…

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Mimo tego, chłopak zaczął perfekcyjnie i szybko owijać materiał wokół rany. Miał wprawę. Już kilka razy zdarzało mu się opatrywać urazy przyjaciół.

Pracował w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co się stało. Z zamyślenia wyrywały go ciche kaszlnięcia Adama, wtedy się uśmiechał.

Inne dziecko, by się załamało widząc coś takiego. Płakałoby, czułoby się bezradne.

Jednak Roy, był inny. Jedyne co czuł to wściekłość. Nie chciało mu się płakać, bo wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Właśnie nakładał kolejną warstwę, gdy poczuł smród dymu. Zmrużył na moment oczy, ale w następnej chwili je rozszerzył.

Pożar. Ktoś podpalił dom.

Zaklął cicho i zaczął się rozglądać.

Zaczął panikować.

Szybko wstał i złapał Adama pod ramiona, a następnie zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia.

Szło to dosyć wolno, a złamana ręka wszystko utrudniała. Jednak się udało.

Byli na zewnątrz, nim pierwsze płomienie ogarnęły główne pomieszczenie.

Chłopak ostrożnie odłożył na ziemię wuja i otarł pot z czoła.

,, _Gdyby nie ta cholerna ręką to wszystko poszłoby szybciej_.'' pomyślał. Przeniósł po chwili spojrzenie na swego wuja, który wciąż był nieprzytomny. Przygryzł wargę.

\- Nie martw się, staruchu. Wszystko, będzie dobrze. – mruknął Mustang, patrząc na niebo.

Zaczynało padać. Wielkie krople leniwie spadały na ziemię, która już miała dość wody.

Chłopak zaklął. Jeszcze tego brakowało.

Nagle rozległ się huk i cały dom stanął w płomieniach. Roy przeniósł szeroko otwarte oczy na miejsce, w którym spędził swoje dzieciństwo. Patrzył jak ogień je trawi, niszczy.

Zabolało go to.

\- Biedne, małe dziecko… - powiedział niski, dziwnie znajomy głos. – Pozwól Roy, że Ci pomogę….

Chłopak podniósł wzrok na zbliżającego się człowieka z paskudną blizną na twarzy.

Zamilkł.

\- Jak widzę Twój wuj jest już na łożu śmierci. Tak się kończy, gdy jest się nieposłusznym. Jednak nie martw się. Zajmę się Tobą, Roy.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął w stronę chłopaka rękę, jednak ten ją zignorował.

Frank widząc to, westchnął. Pokręcił leciutko głową, a w następnej chwili rzucił się na chłopaka z próbą złapania go.

Mustang, był szybszy. Odskoczył w bok. Spodziewał się tego. Nie ufał temu człowiekowi. Bijąca od niego aura i schowany nóż w rękawie, zniechęciły chłopaka do pójścia z tajemniczym mężczyzną.

\- Ty głupi bachorze! Przestałbyś wszystko utrudniać!

\- Niemożliwe.

\- Pieprzony gówniarz. Co Adam w tobie widział? Za takiego smarkacza przyszło mi go zabić?

Mustang znieruchomiał. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

\- Zabiłeś go…?

\- Własnymi rękami.

Cisza.

Roy poczuł ogarniającą go wściekłość. Zacisnął zdrową rękę w pięść. Milczał.

Chciał zabić tego człowieka. Spalić, zniszczyć. Kolejny raz poczuł żal do swego mistrza za to, że nie zdradził mu całej tajemnicy płomiennej alchemii.

Był tak zły i zszokowany, że nie zauważył kolejnego ataku Franka. Jego kolejny unik zakończył się porażką. Poślizgnął się o nowo powstałe błoto i runął na ziemię.

Syknął, a widząc zbliżającą się rękę Franka, zaczął się cofać do tyłu.

Deszcz zaczął coraz bardziej padać, tworząc większą papkę.

Mustang jednak cofał się dalej. Był mokry, brudny, zły i przestraszony. Bał się.

Cały czas patrzył na swojego wroga. Cały czas się cofał.

Frank widząc to uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Ruszył za nim wolnym krokiem, kopiąc po drodze ciało Adama. Szedł wolno, nie zwracając uwagi na płonący za jego plecami dom i deszcz.

Na tle ognia wyglądał jak anioł śmierci idący po swą ofiarę.

Wreszcie droga się skończyła, a Mustang uderzył o stojące drzewo. Jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Spojrzał ostatni raz na Adama. Wiedział, że nie żyje. Wiedział to.

Zacisnął ręce w pięść i czekał. Czekał, aż Frank jego też zabije.

Dopiero jak usłyszał strzał i poczuł świeżą krew na swojej twarzy, przeniósł wzrok.

Mężczyzna z raną na twarzy, leżał przed nim z dziurawą głową.

Jego oczy bardziej się rozszerzyły. Nie był jak inni, ale widząc świeżego trupa i wypływającą krew z mózgiem, coś go ruszyło.

Chciało mu się płakać i wymiotować.

Wyłączył się na świat.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na wbiegających żołnierzy z Central.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na wysoką blondynkę, która przykryła go swoim płaszczem.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na ciała, które zostały przykryte płachtami.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na rudowłosą dziewczynę, która go przytuliła, żeby zasłonić mu ten okropny widok.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na moment, gdy zabrano go do samochodu.

Po prostu patrzył przed siebie pustym i przestraszonym wzrokiem.

Był teraz jak dziecko sprzed kilku lat. Bezbronny, przestraszony i samotny.

Był po prostu wyłączony na świat.


	4. Chapter 4

Czarny, wojskowy samochód mknął pustą, leśną drogą rozrzucając na pobocza zielone liście. Brak jakiegokolwiek znaku życia w okolicy sprawił, że pojazd z każdą minutą jechał coraz szybciej. Siedzący za kierownicą, wysoki młodzieniec ubrany w ciemnoniebieski mundur Amestris, zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Ignorując również pouczania swojej wojskowej partnerki, mknął w najlepsze z niewyobrażalnie szybką prędkością.

Mężczyzna pokiwał powoli głową, dając do wiadomości towarzyszce, że świetnie rozumie jakie zagrożenie niesie ze sobą zbyt szybko jazda samochodem, a na dowód swojej odpowiedzialności minimalnie zwolnił pedał gazu. W końcu musieli uważać, zwłaszcza, że wieźli ze sobą dziecko, które znajdowało się na tylnym siedzeniu. Jedno spojrzenie w przednie lusterko, dało żołnierzowi łatwo do zrozumienia, iż ich młody towarzysz już nie śpi, a jedynie przygląda się widokom za oknem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, a następnie chrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę nastolatka.

Słysząc chrząknięcie, Mustang powoli i niezbyt chętnie oderwał wzrok od szyby, a następnie przeniósł go na kierowcę, który z wielkim uśmiechem przypatrywał mu się za pomocą przedniego lusterka.

\- Jak widzę nasza śpiąca królewna się wreszcie obudziła! – rzekł wesołym tonem kierowca, zerkając na nastolatka przez ramię. Jego błękitnie oczy, w których skryte, były wesołe ogniki, uważnie wpatrywały się w Roya. – Jak się czujesz, Roy?

\- Gdzie jest major Tom i pułkownik Will? – spytał Mustang, całkowicie ignorując zadane przez żołnierza pytanie.

Kierowca zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową, nie tracąc przy tym uśmiechu.

\- Czy dzisiejsza młodzież naprawdę jest taka wścibska? Ech…Nie musisz się martwić. Dostaliśmy rozkazy, by co kilka godzin zmieniać kierowców. Niestety przespałeś tą zamianę, więc to normalne, że jesteś zdezorientowany. Niemniej jednak, jesteśmy tu by Ci pomóc, Roy.

Nastolatek przechylił głowę w bok, bacznie przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Po kilku minutach pokiwał głową i naciągnął na ramiona czarny płaszcz, który podarował mu jeden z żołnierzy.

Już miał się odwrócić z powrotem do szyby, gdy niebieskooki podał mu prawą dłoń. Mustang uniósł brew, obserwując rękę wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem, a następnie powędrował wzrokiem do kierowcy. Czy on naprawdę chce teraz wymienić uścisk dłoni?

\- Pewnie czujesz się dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że my Cię znamy, a ty nas nie, paniczu Mustang. – rzekł żołnierz, zerkając katem oka na chłopaka. – Jestem Liam Campbell. Pierwszy tego imienia, pierworodny syn, przyszły właściciel firm rodziny Campbell oraz oddany pułkownik w naszym cudnym wojsku! A ta piękna kobieta obok mnie to…

\- Pułkowniku! Obie ręce na kierownicę!

Słysząc kobiecy krzyk, Liam szybko spojrzał na drogę i zakręcił kierownicą w bok, zjeżdżając na właściwy pas i przy okazji, unikając zderzenia z nadjeżdżającym samochodem.

,, Raczej nie jest świetnym kierowcą'' pomyślał Mustang, masując głowę, którą uderzył o drzwi pojazdu, gdy ten gwałtownie szarpnął.

\- Musisz wybaczyć pułkownikowi. Jest dosyć hm… Lekkomyślnym człowiekiem. – rzekła ze spokojem kobieta, która kilka minut temu, sprowadziła swojego towarzysza na ziemię.

Obróciwszy się do nastolatka na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej pasy, spojrzała na chłopca z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Jestem porucznik Nicole Winters. Miło mi Cię poznać Roy. – odparła, zaczesując za ucho niesforny, rudy kosmyk włosów, który uwolnił się z jego koka.

Mustang kiwnął leciutko głową, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech.

\- Mi również jest miło, pani porucznik.

Kobieta posłała mu ostatnie ciepłe spojrzenie brązowych oczu, a po chwili ponownie się wyprostowała w fotelu. Zerknęła na Liama, który nucił sobie cichutko pod nosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem, będziesz bardziej uważać Liam. Nie chcemy, byś zabił siebie…A co najważniejsze nas w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Tak, tak. Nie musisz mnie pouczać, Nici. Będę kierowcą godnym naśladowania! – rzekł z dumą Liam. Nicole nie skomentowała tego, a jedynie przewróciła oczami, wracając do czytania dokumentów z ostatniej misji.

\- Powiedz mi, Roy…

\- Tak, panie pułkowniku?

\- Żadnego panie. Mów mi po prostu Liam!

\- Dobrze, pa..Liam. O co chodzi?

\- To prawda, że uczyłeś się alchemii?

W samochodzie zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie przewracaniem pliku raportów przez Nicole. Po chwili Mustang westchnął i pokiwał głowa.

\- Prawda. Jednak nie wiem po co mnie oto spytałeś, skoro znałeś odpowiedź.

\- Chciałem się upewnić! Ale to niesamowite. Wiesz…Alchemia! Jeszcze Płomienna! Musisz być bardzo mądrym chłopcem, skoro udało Ci się ją zrozumieć!

Roy zamrugał kilka razy, a po chwili pokręcił głową. Na jego ustach zagościł lekki uśmieszek.

\- Nie. To dosyć proste. Wystarczy zapamiętać schemat, wzory i reszta idzie już gładko.

\- Nie dla mnie. Próbowałem się jej uczyć, ale niczego nie mogłem zapamiętać. Jak widać to sztuka dla wybranych.

\- Możliwe. Jednak… I tak nie masz się czym zachwycać, przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Nigdy nie opanuję całej Płomiennej Alchemii. – Mustang wzruszył ramionami, a widząc cisnące się na usta Liama pytanie, westchnął. – Mój nauczyciel nie chce nikomu przekazać jej prawdziwego schematu.

\- Rozumiem. – Liam pokiwał głową, patrząc na drogę.- Jednak wierzę, że kiedyś uda Ci się ją całkowicie opanować. Jesteś w końcu, zdolnym chłopcem. Niejedno dziecko, by się dało zabić podczas tamtego ataku.

Mustang zamilkł, ściskając rękaw przydużego płaszcza. Spojrzał w dół, całkowicie ignorując pouczenia Nicole skierowane prosto do Liama. No tak.. Wielu dałoby się po prostu zabić. Jednak fakt, ze przeżył można zaliczyć do jego zdolności? Właśnie, raczej nie.

\- Może masz rację, jednak ja nie czuję się jakoś wybitnie zdolny. – odparł cicho Mustang, przenosząc wzrok na Liama, który masował tył głowy. – Jednak…Dziękuję, że tak myślisz.

Campbell zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a po chwili pokiwał głowa.

\- Proszę bardzo! Hm…Roy…

\- Tak?

\- Jak już nauczysz się płomiennej alchemii to będziesz mógł mi zapalać papierosy?

\- Pułkowniku!

\- No co, Nici? Nie myślę nawet o paleniu, o nie! Po prostu…Ciekawi mnie to! Więc jak, Roy?

Mustang zamilkł, a po chwili się złośliwie uśmiechnął.

\- Jeśli kiedyś naprawdę opanuję płomienną alchemię to lepiej będzie dla ciebie, byś nie traktował mnie jak zapalniczkę, pułkowniku Liamie Campbell.

* * *

Minęło kilka godzin, nim czarny samochód wreszcie zatrzymał się przed domem, który należał do ciotki Mustanga. Zadbany ogródek, brązowy płotek oraz pięknie prezentujący się dom, wymalowany na biało. Wszystko było idealne, takie jakie pozostało w pamięci chłopca.

Nastolatek westchnął i poprawił przewieszony przez rękę płaszcz. Wpatrywał się w dróżkę, która prowadziła prosto do drzwi wejściowych. Jednak on nie miał ochoty do nich podchodzić. Nie miał ochoty znowu wkraczać w miastowe życie. Nie chciał, nie był na to gotowy. Zacisnął zdrową dłoń w pięść i przygryzł wargę.

\- Powinieneś już iść. Twoja ciotka pewno się o ciebie martwi. – rzekł spokojnie Liam, obserwując plecy chłopca przez otwarte okno samochodu.

Mustang zerknął na niego przez ramię, milczał. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że włosy Campbella sięgały mu szyi przez co nosił je spięte w kucyk. Były brązowe, wręcz idealnie oddawały ten kolor, podobnie jak leciutki zarost. Na dodatek świetnie komponowały się z niebieskimi oczami. Te dwa znaki – kolor oczu oraz włosów – były znakiem rozpoznawczym biologicznych członków rodziny Campbell. Nic więc dziwnego, że ich kolor, był wyrazisty i piękny.

Nastolatek westchnął cicho, kiwając leciutko głowa.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Nie masz ochoty? Obawiasz się?

Roy zamilkł i opuścił głowę, chwilę trwało nim nią pokiwał. Pułkownik natomiast przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie.

\- Nie masz czego się bać. Wiem, że trudno Ci w to uwierzyć, ale wszystko będzie dobrze, dlatego śmiało. Idź. Już nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi. – rzekł ze spokojem, bacznie obserwując nastolatka. – Uwierz mi. Będzie dobrze.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana co jakiś czas ćwierkaniem wróbli, które usadawiały się na dachach domów, skąd mogły obserwować ze spokojem okolicę w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Na ulicach, było natomiast pusto. Nawet jeśli ktoś przechodził, zdawał się ignorować stojącego chłopca oraz dwójkę żołnierzy, którzy z uwagą mu się przypatrywali. Po chwili młody alchemik, wypuścił powietrze z ust i pokiwał głową.

\- Masz rację. Dziękuję. – rzekł cicho, całkowicie odwracając się do Liama i Nicole.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie niezwykle zadowolony.

\- Proszę bardzo! Oczywiście jakbyś potrzebował pomocy lub po prostu chciał się wypłakać to śmiało dzwoń. Stawię się na każdy telefon! – rzekł Campbell, odpalając silnik samochodu. – No nic. Trzymaj się, młody. Do następnego razu!

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, unosząc dłoń w geście pożegnania. Samochód odpalił z cichym łoskotem, a po chwili, zniknął za pierwszym zakrętem. To był znak, że nie warto dłużej czekać.

Otworzył furtkę, wziął walizkę i ruszył prosto w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Po zapukaniu nie musiał czekać długo, gdyż te otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Najpierw uderzył go zapach różanych perfum zmieszanym z papierosowym dymem. Nie musiał zgadywać do kogo należy owe specyficzne pachnidło, bo już w następnej sekundzie znajdował się w uścisku jego właścicielki, swojej ciotki, Madame Christmas.

Była taka jaką ją zapamiętał. Wysoka, szczupła z długimi, rozpuszczonymi, ciemnymi włosami oraz ciepłymi czarnymi oczami. Ubrana, była jak zwykle w sięgającą kostek suknię koloru czerwonego. Wszystko dopełniał makijaż, który zakrywał pojawiające się powoli niedoskonałości. Jednak nawet i on dodawał Madame Christmas uroku, którego pozazdrościć jej mogła niejedna kobieta.

\- O Boże. Roy…Nic Ci nie jest? Dobrze się czujesz? – wyszeptała, łapiąc jego twarz między dłonie i dokładnie ją analizując.

\- Wszystko dobrze, ciociu. Naprawdę. – odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się.

Dobrze wiedział, że w takich momentach, należy mówić kłamstwa typu ,, Wszystko dobrze'' ,,Nie martw się''. Tylko dzięki tym słowom, ludzie dawali mu spokój.

\- Royciu…Tak się martwiłam!

\- Wiem, ciociu. Ale teraz jest dobrze. Już nic mi nie grozi.

Madame Christmas uśmiechnęła się słabo, leciutko przeczesując kruczoczarne włosy chłopca.

\- Wiem, Royciu. Wiem. – wyszeptała pod nosem, wpuszczając swojego bratanka do środka.

Pokiwał głową, dziękując w myślach za to, że nie drążyła tematu. Nie miał ochoty użalać się nad sobą. Chciał po prostu zamknąć się w pokoju, odpocząć i pomyśleć nad tym co dalej. Jednak chwila spokoju nie mogła nadejść od razu. Ledwo wszedł do salonu, a już poczuł jak na szyi wiesza mu się młodziutka blondynka o ogromnych błękitnych oczach.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się stanie. W końcu to było w jej zwyczaju, zawsze wieszała mu się na szyi, gdy tylko wracał z dłuższych wyjazdów. Objął ją delikatnie, a następnie okręcił się z nią dookoła własnej osi. Lubiła to. Mimo, iż była od niego starsza, lubiła takie idiotyczne gesty.

\- Dobrze Cię widzieć, Van. – rzekł z uśmiechem, kładąc ją delikatnie na ziemi.

Vanessa posłała mu jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, lecz nawet on nie był w stanie zamaskować faktu, że płakała. Płakała i to długo. Czerwone oczy, nienaturalnie blada cera doskonale o tym świadczyły.

\- Ciebie też, Roy. Cieszę się, że nic Ci nie jest. Ja…

\- Wiem. Martwiłaś się, ale niepotrzebnie. Umiem o siebie zadbać. – odparł, delikatnie mierzwiąc jej włosy.

Dziewczyna jedynie lekko pokiwała głową po czym ruszyła do kuchni, gdzie już znajdowała się Madame Christmas. Chłopak korzystając z okazji rozejrzał się po salonie, który podobnie jak reszta pomieszczeń, był zadbany i elegancki. Czarne fotele i kanapa, dębowy stolik, rozciągająca się biblioteczka oraz komplet mebli, były całym wyposażeniem tego miejsca. Ogarnąwszy wzrokiem pokój, Mustang ruszył do kuchni, gdzie powitała go druga przyszywana siostra- Charlotte. W przeciwieństwie do Vanessy jej włosy, były ciemne jak węgiel, a oczy zielone. Ponad to, nie rzuciła mu się na szyję. Powstrzymała się na rodzinnym uścisku oraz wymianie kilku zdań.

Dopiero po zjedzeniu obiadu, Roy mógł wreszcie się rozpakować. Nie czekał ani chwili dłużej, gdy tylko skończył swoją porcję, od razu ruszył na piętro, w stronę swojego dawnego pokoju. Doskonale pamiętał rozmieszczenie pomieszczeń, dlatego nie pytał o drogę. Byłoby to głupie, gdyby zadał tak kretyńskie pytanie i zapewne zostałby okrzyknięty sklerotykiem przez Vanessę i Charlotte. Dotarcie do celu, nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Gdy tylko pchnął drzwi, ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, że ułożenie rzeczy w jego sypialni się nie zmieniło. Pozostało takie samo jak w momencie, wyjazdu do Adama. Podszedł powoli do łóżka, mijając leżącą na ziemi kolumnę książek i opadł na materac. Dopiero wtedy poczuł się swobodnie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szafce znajdującej się przy łóżku, na której w czarnej ramię stało zdjęcie pary. Kobieta o rozpuszczonych, kruczoczarnych włosach, które były jej największa dumą, uśmiechała się radośnie, tuląc wysokiego mężczyznę o ciemnej czuprynie. Byli to rodzice Roya – Alice i Joseph Mustang – którzy kilka lat temu zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

Nastolatek patrzył na zdjęcie jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku. Czemu ludzie dookoła niego ginęli? Czemu ważne mu osoby, tak szybko spotykała śmierć? Czemu nie był na tyle silny, by im pomóc?

Nie znał odpowiedzi, ale pytania wbijały mu się w duszę niczym sztylety, które pozostawiały rany. Stracił już ojca i matkę. Stracił najukochańszego wuja. Kto będzie następny?

Nie wiedział. Nie wiedział tego również sen, który szybko go odwiedził i porwał na jawę.


	5. Chapter 5

Poranne słońce wychodziło leniwie zza białych obłoków, by rzucić przyjemne, acz delikatne ciepło na budzącą się do życia okolice. Chodniki Central wypełnione były ludźmi różnej płci oraz w różnym wieku wieku, którzy zmierzali do swoich prac bądź szkół. Niektórzy spóźnialscy biegali kończąc jeść porannego tosta, a inni szli iście turystycznym krokiem, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem i miłymi promykami słońca. W ten dziwny, acz codzienny tłum wliczała się również trójka nastolatków. Podopieczni Madame Christmas zmierzali w kierunku jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych szkół w okolicy. Oczywiście ubrani byli w mundurki, które były jedną z rzeczy dzięki której wyróżniali się z tłumu.

\- Szybciej Roy! Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić pierwszego dnia?! – krzyknęła Vanessa, odwracając się do swojego kuzyna, który ponownie próbował pozbyć się fioletowo-czarnego krawatu. – Roy…

\- No co? Drażni mnie. – mruknął chłopak, widząc zimny wzrok Vanessy.- Nie lubię tego typu rzeczy….Są…Zbyt eleganckie!

\- Narzekasz, Roy. – odparła ze znudzeniem Charlotte, obserwując swojego kuzyna.- Naprawdę się spóźnimy jeśli się nie pośpieszymy. Chodźcie. Szybko.

Blondynka pokiwała głową, a w następnej chwili złapała swojego kuzyna za rękę i ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Wolała mieć pewność, że Mustang nie ucieknie przy najbliższej okazji, skazując je na długie i monotonne poszukiwania ich leniwego kuzynka.

Po upływie dziesięciu minut wreszcie znaleźli się przed budynkiem szkoły. Jak się można było spodziewać, było to imponujące miejsce, gdzie niejeden chciał chociaż przez kilka godzin pobierać naukę. Sama okolica robiła niemałe wrażenie.

Przypominała ona bardziej park, aniżeli szkołę. Podzielona na kilkanaście alejek przestrzeń, wydzielała różnorakie miejsca, gdzie uczniowie mogli spędzać wolny czas. Przy każdej ścieżce znajdowało się kilka ławek, a ubocze dekorowały fioletowe róże. Ponad to dało się dostrzec kilka gatunków roślin i drzew, które w upalne dni dawały schronienie łaknących cienia uczniom. Oczywiście przy każdym rozwidleniu dróg znajdowały się drogowskazy, które informowały, gdzie znajduje się dane miejsce. Oprócz nich, było też kilkanaście starych, a wręcz zabytkowych latarni, oraz malutkich fontann, w których często spędzały czas wróble lub jaskółki.

Sam budynek szkoły również robił wrażenie. Ogromna budowla, stworzona z białego kamienia, który dało się dostrzec dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zewnętrznym ścianą, rozciągała się na połowę szkolnego terenu.

,, Jedna z najlepszych szkół w naszym kraju. Szkoda tylko, że uczą w niej dokładnie tego samego co w innych szkołach.'' Pomyślał Roy, otwierając drzwi wejściowe i wchodząc do środka.

Wewnątrz budynek prezentował się równie wspaniale jak na zewnątrz. Wszystko do siebie pasowało. Białe ściany dopełniały czarne fotele znajdujące się na korytarzach, a szare szafki znajdujące się w szatni, upewniały wizytatorów, że to miejsce jest perfekcyjne pod każdym względem. Nic dziwnego. W Zespole Szkół Imienia Lilianny Marii Blue, wszystko musiało być idealne. Nawet mundurki szkolne, były do siebie dopasowane. Dziewczęta nosiły sięgające kolan, rozkloszowane, czarne spódnice, białe koszule, czarno-fioletowy krawat oraz czarną marynarkę. Ubiór męski składał się dokładnie z tego samego, tylko w tym wypadku, spodnie zastępowały spódnice. Na dodatek każda marynarka miała wyszyte na prawej piersi godło szkoły – Fioletową różę w dziobie białego gołębia. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się natomiast gwiazdki, które dawały do zrozumienia do której klasy należy dany uczeń. W większości przypadków, były one szarawe, poza nimi jednak funkcjonowały również trzy inne barwy: złoty, biały i bordowy. Pierwszy kolor oznaczał członków samorządu szkolnego, drugi dyżurnych korytarza, a trzeci najbardziej zasłużonych uczniów w historii szkoły.

Tak. Od razu, było widać, że w Zespole Szkół, wszystko jest dopracowane. Niektórzy jednak sądzili, że cała ta perfekcja jest idiotyczna i zbędna. Taką osobą, był właśnie Roy Mustang, który krytycznie patrzył na mijane dzieciaki. Dzieciaki, które uważały się za lepszych, bo dostały się do prestiżowej szkoły i sądzą, że mogą robić co chcą. Żałosne, lecz typowe. To normalne, że takie miejsca zawsze zbierały tego typów uczniów, którzy uważali się za panów świata. Mustang także o tym wiedział i zapewne poświęciłby się rozmyślaniu na jej temat, gdyby nagle po całej szkole, nie rozległ się denerwujący i drażniący odgłos zwiastujący początek lekcji.

Tak jak można było się spodziewać, zajęcia lekcyjne również w tej szkole, były idealne. Nikt nie przeszkadzał, wszyscy chciwie chłonęli słowa nauczyciela i niczym maszyny, przepisywali notatkę znajdującą się na tablicy.

,, Banda dziwolągów.'' Pomyślał Roy, obserwując z uwagą swoją nową klasę, która była pochłonięta notowaniem w zadbanych zeszycikach.

On sam się nie starał. Nigdy nie widział sensu w szybkiej nauce. Wolał uczyć się powoli, by dokładnie zrozumieć materiał, niż stać się wypchanym zombie, któremu mózg umarł od ciągłego kłucia. Jak widać reszcie klasy pasowała ta druga opcja. Cóż…Trudno. To nie jego sprawa. W końcu już od pierwszego momentu widać było, że są tylko dzieciakami z wyższych sfer, którym obetnie się kieszonkowe, gdy zawalą chociaż jeden test. Na dodatek sam ich zimny i wrogi wzrok skierowany w stronę nowego ucznia, dawał do zrozumienia, że coś z nimi nie tak.

Mustang westchnął cicho, patrząc na ogromną, zieloną tablicę, która zapisana była interpretacją ostatnio omawianej lektury. Chcąc, nie chcąc wziął się za przepisywanie. Wbrew pozorom Roy, był mądrym dzieckiem o czym dawał do zrozumienia fakt, że zdał najlepiej ze swojego rocznika testy, które zapewniły mu naukę w Zespole Szkół Imienia Lilianny Marii Blue. Nieważne jak bardzo dobrze chłopak grałby zimnego i obojętnego na świat nastolatka, w środku nadal, był bystrym dzieckiem, który wiedział o wiele więcej niż niejeden profesor czy autor encyklopedii. Jednak wolał się do tego nie przyznawać. Granie oschłego na świat przynosiło znacznie więcej korzyści.

Lekcja minęła dosyć szybko. Uczniowie się spakowali, a następnie opuścili klasę, idąc w różne kierunki. Kilka plotkujących ze sobą dziewcząt ruszyło w stronę stołówki, niewielka grupka chłopców wyszła na zewnątrz, by ochłodzić się przy jednej z fontann, a jeszcze inni od razu pomaszerowali pod salę chemiczną. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu młody alchemik, skierował się również pod klasę, gdzie miała odbyć się kolejna godzina lekcyjna. Schował ręce do kieszeni, patrząc na idącą przed siebie grupkę uczniów, którzy śmiali się i rozmawiali w najlepsze. W przeciwieństwie do nich chłopak szedł całkiem sam. Nikt nie zainteresował się nowym uczniem, ani nie wyciągnął dłoni w jego stronę.

,, I tak mi nie zależy.'' Pomyślał Mustang, patrząc w bok i starając się ignorować grupkę przed sobą. ,, Dobrze mi samemu.''

Jednak mimo tych myśli, dziwne uczucie zazdrości zalewało mu serce. Wtedy pierwszy raz w życiu zaczął tęsknić za Mikem i Joshem. Brakowało mu tych idiotów. Ich kretyńskich odzywek, zaczepek i rozmów. Pierwszy raz od kilku dni zrozumiał jak wiele miał szczęście posiadając tak świetną grupkę w małej wiosce o nazwie Steam.

Kolejne lekcje minęły równie szybko i nudno jak ta, która zaczęła szkolną udrękę. Przez cały dzień nikt nie odezwał się do Roya, oczywiście, nie licząc nauczyciela chemii, który z istnym uśmieszkiem złośliwości zaczął go wypytywać o różnorakie oznaczenia chemiczne, gdy chłopak całkowicie zignorował lekcje. Uśmiech na twarzy profesora znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił. W końcu Mustang uczył się alchemii. W tej sprawie wzory to podstawa. Umiał je wyrecytować o każdej porze dnia i nocy, lecz nauczyciel podczas pytania o tym nie wiedział. Na szczęście jego niewiedza szybko znikła, podobnie jak złośliwość, którą obdarzył nowego ucznia.

Mustang wyszedł ze szkoły i od razu odpiął krawat, który przez osiem godzin go dusił. Rozejrzał się. Grupki uczniów przechodziły przez bramę i ruszały w stronę swoich domów. Słysząc kolejne śmiechy, Roy prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok.

\- ,,Samotny wilk obserwuje stado niewinnych owieczek, czekając by je tylko zaatakować…''- mruknął chłopięcy głos tuż przy uchu Mustanga.

Nastolatek odwrócił gwałtownie głowę za siebie w wyraźnym zdziwieniu. Jego oczom ukazał się niewiele wyższy od niego chłopak o gęstych, kasztanowych włosach oraz zielonych oczach. Podobnie jak Roy, ubrany był w szkolny mundurek, lecz na jego lewej piersi znajdowały się dwie szare gwiazdki oraz jedna złota. Widząc zaskoczoną minę nowego ucznia, członek samorządu westchnął.

\- Cytat z książki Emanuela Lucjana Purple…

\- …,,Ostatnie słowa wilka'' – dokończył ze spokojem Roy, nie przestając obserwować swojego rozmówcy.

\- Dokładnie! Jesteś nowym uczniem, prawda? Roy Mustang jak mniemam? Miło mi. Jestem Jason Tells, przewodniczący. – odparł chłopak, łapiąc dłoń zdziwionego czarnowłosego ucznia i nią potrząsając. – Witamy w naszej szkole!

\- Taa…Dzięki. – odparł z lekkim zdziwieniem alchemik, zabierając swoją dłoń.

Myślał, że na tym skończy się to dziwne i zaskakujące spotkanie. Sądził, że przewodniczący pójdzie w swoją stronę, zostawiając nowego ucznia w spokoju. W końcu spełnił swój obowiązek, miał spokój. Jednak Jason tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę obok Roya i zaczął nucić pod nosem jedną z piosenek dla dzieci. Czarnowłosy uczeń obserwował uważnie swojego towarzysza. To było co najmniej dziwne.

\- Przepraszam Jason… Co ty właściwie robisz?

\- Delektuję się świeżym powietrzem, spędzając czas z nowym uczniem. To coś dziwnego?

\- Nie, skąd. Jednak powinieneś iść do swoich przyjaciół i zając się swoją pracą.

\- Przyjaciół?- Jason spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.- Nie, wszyscy już poszli dawno do domu. A praca może poczekać. Zresztą… Pomaganie nowemu uczniowi to mój obowiązek!

\- Oczywiście. – mruknął Roy, obserwując go jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie ruszył przed siebie.

Widząc to, przewodniczący niczym wierny piesek powędrował za nim. Z początku Mustang starał się go ignorować, jednak gdy ten zaczął dotrzymywać mu kroku, zatrzymał się.

\- Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

\- Jak mówiłem. Moim obowią…

\- Guzik prawda. Nikt normalny tak nie śledzi ludzi. Chyba, że coś chce. Więc? Słucham.

Jason zamrugał kilka razy, wyraźnie zdziwiony, a po chwili westchnął.

\- Vanessa powiedziała mi, że jesteś całkiem sprytny i dobrze zorganizowany.

,, No tak. Tylko ona mogła się tym pochwalić. Cała Vanessa.'' Pomyślał Roy,a po chwili westchnął.

\- I co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Brakuje nam osób w samorządzie. Ostatnio kilku uczniów odeszło z powodu swoich prywatnych problemów. Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Jesteś nowy i raczej masz dużo czasu, bo nie należysz do żadnego klubu…Wiec pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś pomóc

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy. Tego się całkowicie nie spodziewał. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, dokładnie badając lekko zakłopotaną twarz Jasona, aż wreszcie przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Co z tego będę miał?

\- Szacunek i wieczna wdzięczność Ci wystarczy? – spytał przewodniczący, uśmiechając się lekko.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Już sama mina czarnowłosego chłopaka, dawała do zrozumienia co alchemik odpowie.

\- Tak myślałem. W takim razie Royu Mustangu, witamy w samorządzie!

* * *

Słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi, Liam Campbell niechętnie oderwał się od raportu, by sprawdzić, który z jego znajomych powoduje taki niemiły dla jego uszu hałas. Sprawczynią drażniącego uszy dźwięku, była jego rudowłosa partnerka, która zmierzała w jego stronę z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Stanąwszy przed jego biurkiem, Nicole ogarnęła je wzrokiem. Wszystkie papiery, były podpisane i ułożone w niewielkie kupki. Sam Campbell natomiast widząc, że nie odwiedził go nikt interesujący, wrócił do czytania nowo co odebranych papierów.

\- Znowu czytasz dokumenty dotyczące sprawy Roya Mustanga? – spytała Nicole, wbijając w niego uważne spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

Pułkownik zerknął na nią kątem oka i pokiwał leciutko głową.

\- Tak. Jak mówiłem, ta sprawa wielce mnie zaciekawiła.

\- Rozumiem. Jednak…Powinieneś zająć się resztą swojej pracy. Sprawę dziecka lepiej oddajmy nowym rekrutom. Jest ona niezbyt skomplikowana i…

\- Nie, Nici. Nie oddam czegoś czym się już zacząłem zajmować. – mruknął Liam, kładąc teczkę z papierami na biurku. Wbił wzrok w drobne pismo, znajdujące się na białej kartce i zaczął wszystko jeszcze raz analizować. – Poza tym…To wszystko mi śmierdzi.

Kobieta uniosła nieznacznie brwi, podchodząc do niego i zaglądając mu przez ramię na czytany przez niego materiał. Mężczyzna zerknął na nią kątem oka, a gdy delikatny i przyjemny zapach bzu dotarł do jego nosa, uśmiechnął się.

\- Powiedz mi, Nici. Z czego znani byli rodzice Roya?

\- Z tego co pamiętam, byli jedną z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin w naszym kraju. Joseph Mustang całkiem dużo zarabiał, a jego małżonka, była dosyć znaną nauczycielką alchemii. Byli bogatą rodziną, która miała zawsze coś do powiedzenia w ważnych sprawach.

\- Dokładnie. – Liam pokiwał głową, opierając się o złożoną w pięść dom.- Większość Central, było poruszone ich śmiercią.

\- Mhm. Według danych zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Jednak nieliczni twierdzili, że to było morderstwo.

\- A ty jak sądzisz, Nici?

Nicole zamilkła, mrugając kilka razy. Po chwili westchnęła, przybierając poważny ton głosu.

\- Nie mam zdania na ten temat. Trudno mi to stwierdzić na podstawie samych zdjęć oraz raportu żołnierzy uwikłanych w tę sprawę.

\- Mądra odpowiedź. Jednak prawda jest taka, że państwo Mustang zostali zamordowani.

\- Zamordowani…?

\- Mhm. Rozmawiałem z lekarzem, który przeprowadzał sekcję ich zwłok. Mimo, że wszystkie rany wyglądały jak te pochodzące z wypadku, w ich organizmach znaleziono truciznę, która spowodowała śmierć. Oczywiście, osoba prowadząca tę sprawę to zignorowała. Pewno nie miała ochoty, dalej brnąć w to bagno.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna obserwowała swojego partnera w milczeniu. Słuchała go uważnie. Dobrze wiedziała, ze w takich sprawach pułkownik się nie myli. W końcu one były jego żywiołem.

\- Jednak tu się rodzi pytanie…Czemu zabójcy oszczędzili dziecko? Czemu nie próbowali go złapać i zabić? Woleli je zabrać i wychować na kolejnego psychopatę, ale po co? Jak myślisz, Nici?

\- Nie mam pojęcia…Chodziło o hm…Wpływy?

\- Poniekąd. A mówiąc jeszcze bardziej dokładnie, chodziło o pieniądze. Chcieli mieć dzieciaka, bo ten odziedziczył ogromny majątek, który dało się wykorzystać do swoich celów. Jednak dziecko zniknęło, a teraz się odnalazło…

W gabinecie zapadła cisza, którą przerywały co jakiś czas, kroki pochodzące zza drzwi. Żołnierze prawdopodobnie zanosili swoje raporty do przełożonych.

Po upływie kilku minut, Campbell zerwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, powodując, że czarny fotel o mało nie spadł na ziemię. Jego partnerka obserwowała go w milczeniu z kamienną twarzą.

\- A to oznacza, że trzeba pilnować tego dzieciaka póki nikt jeszcze go nie dorwał. – mruknął Liam, podchodząc do okna i przez nie wyglądając.

Nicole pokiwała jedynie głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Czekała na jakiekolwiek rozkazy od pułkownika.

* * *

Po wysłuchaniu długiego kazania, które sprawiła swojemu kuzynowi Vanessa na temat ,, Dlaczego powinno czekać się na kuzynostwo przed szkołą.'', zmęczony chłopak ruszył do swojego pokoju. Gdy znalazł się w środku, odrzucił na bok marynarkę i od razu opadł na łóżku. Analizował cały swój dzisiejszy dzień, od zaczęcia godzin lekcyjnych, aż po wrócenie do domu. Bez problemu stwierdziłby, że to kolejny zwykły dzień, gdyby nie spotkał przewodniczącego, do którego miał mieszane uczucia. Wydawał się miły, lecz to takie osoby potrafią wbić najgłębiej nóż w serce. Poza tym.. Był lekko dziwny. Nigdy nie spotkał takiego człowieka i miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie mu to dane.

Zerknął przez otwarte okno na bezchmurne niebo i się uśmiechnął. A może…Jednak ten dzień nie był, aż taki zły? Raczej nikt tego nie wiedział. Nawet on. Czuł natomiast, że mógł być o wiele gorszy.

* * *

 **A/N: Wreszcie to napisałam. Niezbyt mi się podoba, a na dodatek szło mi to dosyć opornie. Jak dotąd najgorszy chapter moim zdaniem. No ale...Następny będzie lepszy! Chyba.**

 **Dziękuję z całego serca za ostatni miły komentarz. Cieszę się, że komuś te wypociny się podobają!**


End file.
